robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ewe 2
Ewe 2, sometimes styled by the team as EWE2, was a heavyweight robot from Team Coyote which competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. In the main competition, it reached the second round of its Heat, before losing to Tetanus Booster on a close Judges' decision. Ewe 2 also competed in the Annihilator later on in the same series, reaching the third round (although the second round never actually took place). Design EWE 2.jpg|Ewe 2 in its first battle EWE2.jpg|Ewe 2 enters the arena Ewe 2.png|Ewe 2 with its flipper raised Ewe2frame.jpg|The frame of Ewe 2, alongside Cutlet Ewe2c.jpg|Ewe 2 with its flipper extended, and Cutlet Ewe 2 was a box-shaped robot, powered by 24V Bosch motors running on two-stage reduction (10:1) using Roboteq speed controllers. It was created after Lambsy (the team's previous machine) failed to qualify for Series 6, as the team realised that whilst Lambsy was tough and durable, it was not aggressive. The robot had a very strong steel frame with tread pad panels but no armour underneath as it was overweight in the qualifiers, similar to Kronic 2 in Series 6. Its weapon was a thin lifting arm, with reasonable power, the team claiming that it could flip another robot out of the arena. Ewe 2 also had good pushing power, and curved spikes on the side to stop the robot from being stranded, although these proved ineffective. The weapon, while capable of serving as a self-righting mechanism, was somewhat unreliable, becoming broken in its first fight, and failing to work at all in its second battle. Etymology The name Ewe 2 was most likely a pun on the Irish rock band U2, as both are pronounced in the same way. This continued the running theme of Team Coyote naming their machines after sheep, following on from its predecessor Lambsy. Although the robot was styled as Ewe 2 on the TV show, the team consistently styled their robot as EWE2 on their website. The Team Ewe 2 was entered into Robot Wars by Team Coyote, a team with prior experience after competing with Lambsy and Cutlet in previous competitions. Ewe 2 was built by Ian Lockhart, while his son Scott Lockhart captained the team and drove Ewe 2 in battle, also completing most of the team's interviews. During Heat E of the Seventh Wars, Tony Tobbell filled the third position on Team Coyote, whilst Daniel Lockhart took his place in the Annihilator. The mother of Scott and Daniel Lockhart was also present on-screen for the Annihilator as an uncredited fourth member. Qualification Ewe 2 was initially intended to debut in the Minor Meltdown of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. However, it was not finished in time to compete, so Team Coyote entered its predecessor, Lambsy, instead. Ewe 2 successfully entered Series 7 through attending the qualifiers. It secured its place in the series by winning its qualifier against Araknia, Big Nipper and eventual series champion, Typhoon 2, although all four robots received places in the Seventh Wars regardless. Robot History Series 7 In Ewe 2's first round battle, it was drawn against reigning champions Tornado, along with Sawpoint 2 and Devastator. Luckily, Tornado ignored Ewe 2, allowing Team Coyote to continually attack Sawpoint 2, but missed with its flipper. As soon as its flipper began to flip Sawpoint 2, it became bent and could no longer flip, so it instead opened the pit and eventually pitted the very sluggish and almost immobile Sawpoint 2. Ewe 2 then teamed up with the reigning champions to eventually do the same to Devastator, although it was a struggle to fit it down the pit with Sawpoint 2 already there. Cease was then called and Ewe 2 went through with Tornado to Round 2. In the second round, Ewe 2 fought Tetanus Booster. During Ewe 2's entry to the arena, a pipe powering the flipper flew out, leaving the robot without an active weapon once again. As Ewe 2 could not flip, it kept within a close proximity of Tetanus Booster to maintain aggression. Ewe 2 was able to force Tetanus backwards, at the expense of some damage. After a strong slam from Tetanus Booster, Ewe 2 opened the pit. When Ewe 2 returned to Tetanus Booster, one of its external layers was thrown into the air by the spinning drum. After this attack, Tetanus Booster began to slow, so Ewe 2 pushed it into the pit release button, and then into the arena wall when Tetanus Booster fled. Cease was called when Ewe 2 forced Tetanus Booster into Sir Killalot's CPZ, after a barrage of U2 puns from Jonathan Pearce. A controversial and close Judges' decision went against Ewe 2, sending Tetanus Booster through to the Heat Final, to the disagreement of Team Coyote and Craig Charles. Ewe 2 also fought in the Annihilator at the end of the series. It went up against the recent Semi-Finalists Raging Knightmare, Robochicken, Ripper, US entry Flippa and the reigning Annihilator champion Kan-Opener. However, it pinned itself to the side wall hanging over the edge after a mighty flip from Ripper, Flippa was also pinned underneath Ewe 2. But both robots progressed through as they were left alone for a long while and also because Robochicken was deemed immobile first. Directly after Robochicken was counted out, Ewe 2 was taken off the side wall and swiftly pitted by Kan-Opener, although it still went through to Round 2. A breakdown from Flippa before the next round allowed it through to the third round automatically. Off stage, it was said that Flippa failed to compete because Flippa's aerial was preventing Ewe 2's flipper from closing, and when the aerial was nudged to one side, it fell off. In the third round, it helped Ripper and Kan-Opener gang up on Raging Knightmare, all three flipping the Semi-Finalist around the arena like a pinball machine. However, Ripper flipped Ewe 2 onto its side, where it was left immobilised. Raging Knightmare was almost pitted by Kan-Opener before Refbot counted out Ewe 2, but Raging Knightmare escaped, leaving Ewe 2 eliminated and at the mercy of Matilda's flywheel. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 The second round of The Seventh Wars Annihilator, where Flippa forfeited, is omitted from the Wins tally. Series Record Outside Robot Wars Since Robot Wars, Ewe 2 was heavily redesigned into a robot with a full-pressure flipper and did very well in the live events. It had done so well it was the top seed for the Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2004, where it reached the semi-finals and lost to Terrorhurtz, finishing 4th in the whole competition. In 2006, Ewe 2 competed in the UK Championship, but lost to Scorpion. That summer, Ewe 2 was sold to Team Tilly who renamed it to Tilly Ewe 2. Here it had good degrees of success, winning the Fighting Robots Annihilator 2007 and finishing third in the Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2007. Since Summer 2008, it was retired and replaced by Tilly 2 Evo. Trivia *Craig Charles vocally disagreed with the Judges' decision which eliminated Ewe 2 from the Seventh Wars, believing it deserved to progress over Tetanus Booster. External Links *Team Coyote website (archived) Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Northamptonshire Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with names from music Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7